evropafandomcom-20200214-history
Morean language
The Morean language, also called Arveyran '''and '''Purzkhal is the primary communicative and liturgical language of the Morean Orthodox Church and is one of the official languages of the Greater Morean Empire. It is written in 5 possible writing systems and the two main languages that derive from this, Morean (previously called Arveyran) and Purzkhal, are mutually intelligible in both writing and sound with slight differences, used as the main communicative language in the Greater Morean Empire. History The language was developed as a pidgin form of Romanian by French and Italian merchants in the Wallachian trade business in the 12th century. While being spoken by merchants, the gentry of Wallachia and Carpathia picked up on the language and began to spread it to the peasantry. The language soon replaced the Romanian spoken in the areas, making a linguistic divide between the region. The language was brought to Morea by French and Romanian speakers of the language. The language also soon replaced the Greek and native languages of the region, overpowering the languages due to an easier grammar and the benefits of the language, which at the time included: mutual intelligibility with other languages, and making languages easier to learn as an auxiliary language. Writing Systems The Morean language is written in a possibility of five writing systems due to the multiple cultures of the empire, and is used for international comprehensive use. They are: *Latin script *Greek script *Cyrillic script *Arabic script *Purzkhal script, a derivative of the Arabic script, used solely for writing Purzkhal and Morean and no other languages. Alphabets The letters in the four main alphabets differ slightly from the regular sounds present in different languages with similar scripts. The chart of letters are as follows: Abjad The Arabic script for the Patrician language due to its high irregularities and different writing system, is shown in the following table with only the isolated form shown of each letter (the derived Purzkhal alphabet is also shown): Sample Text The following is a translation of the first article of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights into Morean, in all of the scripts. 'Latin' Tute esserele sînt naschite libre și egale în dignitat și direti. Loră sînt donate co raisonă și conscienză și loră devedesc agire în relazionă une a autrele în espirit de fraternitat. Tute esserele sînt naschite libre și egale în dignitat și direti. Loră sînt donate co raisonă și conscienză și loră devedesc agire în relazionă une a autrele în espirit de fraternitat. 'Greek' Τυτε εσσερελε σίντ νασκιτε λιβρε θι εγαλε ίν διγνιτατ θι διρετι. Λορή σίντ δονατε κο ραισονή θι κονσψιενζή θι λορή δεβεδεσκ αγιρε ίν ρελαψιονή υνε α αυτρελε ίν εσπιριτ δε φρατερνιτατ. Τυτε εσσερελε σίντ νασκιτε λιβρε θι εγαλε ίν διγνιτατ θι διρετι. Λορή σίντ δονατε κο ραισονή θι κονσψιενζή θι λορή δεβεδεσκ αγιρε ίν ρελαψιονή υνε α αυτρελε ίν εσπιριτ δε φρατερνιτατ. 'Cyrillic' Туте ессереле сйнт наските либре ши егале йн дигнитат ши дирети. Лоръ синт донате ко раисонъ ши консциензъ ши лоръ деведеск ажире йн релационъ уне а аутреле йн еспирит де фратернитат. Туте ессереле сйнт наските либре ши егале йн дигнитат ши дирети. Лоръ синт донате ко раисонъ ши консциензъ ши лоръ деведеск ажире йн релационъ уне а аутреле йн еспирит де фратернитат. 'Purzkhal' üūüm mɯɯmɰmym ɯṳ̄u̇ü u̇uɯm̤ṳüm yṳụɰm ɯ̇ṳ mṁuym ṳ̄u̇ nṳṁu̇ṳüuü ɯ̇ṳ nṳɰmüṳ. yoɰù ɯṳ̄u̇ü nou̇uüm ᶙ̈o ɰuṳɯou̇ù ɯ̇ṳ ᶙ̈ou̇ɯᶙ̈ṳmu̇ɱù ɯ̇ṳ yoɰù nmõmnmɯm̤ uμṳɰm ṳ̄u̇ ɰmyuɱṳou̇ù ūu̇m u uūüɰmym ṳ̄u̇ mɯũṳɰṳü nm ȯɰuümɰu̇ṳüuü. üūüm mɯɯmɰmym ɯṳ̄u̇ü u̇uɯm̤ṳüm yṳụɰm ɯ̇ṳ mṁuym ṳ̄u̇ nṳṁu̇ṳüuü ɯ̇ṳ nṳɰmüṳ. yoɰù ɯṳ̄u̇ü nou̇uüm ᶙ̈o ɰuṳɯou̇ù ɯ̇ṳ ᶙ̈ou̇ɯᶙ̈ṳmu̇ɱù ɯ̇ṳ yoɰù nmõmnmɯm̤ uμṳɰm ṳ̄u̇ ɰmyuɱṳou̇ù ūu̇m u uūüɰmym ṳ̄u̇ mɯũṳɰṳü nm ȯɰuümɰu̇ṳüuü. 'Arabic' توتع عسسعرعاع سئنت ناسکیتع لیبرع شی عگالع ئن دیگنیتات شی دیرعتی. لؤرإ سئبت دؤناتع کؤ رایسؤنإ شی کؤنسصیعنزإ شی لؤرإ دعقعدعسک اژیرع ئن رعلاصیؤنإ ونع ا اوترعلع ئن عسپیریت دع فراتعرنیتات. توتع عسسعرعاع سئنت ناسکیتع لیبرع شی عگالع ئن دیگنیتات شی دیرعتی. لؤرإ سئبت دؤناتع کؤ رایسؤنإ شی کؤنسصیعنزإ شی لؤرإ دعقعدعسک اژیرع ئن رعلاصیؤنإ ونع ا اوترعلع ئن عسپیریت دع فراتعرنیتات. 'English' All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.